Marvel Rising: Secret Adventures
by subterra59
Summary: When the going gets tough and you get knocked down, but never say give up, always get up, be true, and see the end. The Secret Warriors are coming to save the day. In Honor of Stan Lee.


**We do not own Marvel Rising, Marvel references, or anything whatsoever.**

**IN HONOR AND MEMORY OF THE GREAT STAN LEE!**

**Writers Artzilla406 and Subterra59**

-0-0-0-0-

_Hi readers! I'm Kamala Khan! AKA Miss Marvel!_

_And I'm the Doreen Green! The UNBEATABLE Squirrel Girl! And today this story is going to be an amazing one!_

_Today we're going to open the files of our secret warriors, one of our weirdest yet coolest teen heroes! Venom! Aka, Beat Tanaka!_

"WE! ARE! AWESOME! WE! ARE! VENOM!"

The huge muscular man in a black suit with jaws opened with sharp teeth with a long tongue, roaring out as he grabs then threw a Kree warrior away.

_Kamala Khan: Venom is not just one person, there are two, one is human as the other is actually an alien being called a Symbiote._

_Doreen Green: The Symbiote were called the Klyntar, a peaceful race until the Kree took them and did some terrible experimentation, making them feral, wild, and savage._

The Symbiote roars out as he smashed through a wall, punching Wolf-Spider up through the ceiling as the latter shot a web and grapples the very muscular being.

_Doreen Green: Ghost-Spider was its first host, but soon was removed by an act of goodwill and harmony, meaning the Symbiote is trying the find a host to remove what horrors it had. And soon Beat Tanaka became its host and became Venom!_

"Does anyone have some chocolate? I could really use some."

_Kamala Khan: Super Strength, Speed, the Spider-Senses and powers of a Spider. This guy's got the perfect package._

_Doreen Green: Other than having a huge craving for chocolate, but it's better than having him eat human brains… now I just grossed myself out._

_"NO! NO! NO! NO!" _Venom stopped himself from eating a thug's head._ "WE DO NOT EAT PEOPLE!"_

Venom stops and pulls away with a pout. "BUT I'M HUNGRY!"

_"If we eat him, authorities won't leave us alone!"_

He growled in annoyance and throw the thug to the wall and webs him to place. "Fine." But it soon sniffed their air, turning to a dumpster. "... Yum!..." he dives into the dumpster, pulling out a box and inside is a half-eaten cake… chocolate cake and eats it.

_"Ok, ew! Ew, ew ew! I'm going to pretend you didn't eat a chocolate cake from a dumpster."_

_"Hey, 10-second rule."_

_"And in my body! Oh boy."_

_Doreen Green: Gross, but better than Brain Invaders._

_Kamala Khan: Venom is almost a kid but they work together like they can read each other's minds and beat the bad guys down. Pun not intended._

_Doreen Green: Ha, because his name is Beat, priceless._

_Beat: did I heard my name? Oh hi, Kamal- wait… is that me?!_

_Doreen Green: Uh… no~o…_

_Beat: You've been recording me? Gimme that!_

_Kamala Khan: NO! *runs away* you will never catch me! *then got webbed to a wall* huh, you caught me._

_Doreen Green: Well that's all the time we have, see ya! *runs away*_

_Beat: HEY! Get back here you rodent!_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Hi readers! I'm Kamala Kahn! AKA Miss Marvel!_

_And I'm the Doreen Green! The UNBEATABLE Squirrel Girl! And today this story is going to be an amazing one!_

_Kamala Khan: And we are going to look into the Secret Warrior's file, and we are going to show Ghost-Spider and Venom's former arch-nemesis now ally. Wolf-Spider! Aka Christian Davis_

_Wolf-Spider walks to the downed Ghost-Spider caught in a web-bolo. Cracking his neck as his lensed eyes are focused on her. "Ghost-Spider, I'm taking you in for questioning." but his hearing caught something making him turn to see a black web coming at him. _

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "And I have the answer." Then Venom punched him to the wall. "I'm taking you out." But soon his chest was hit by wired darts, feeling the high levels of a shock coming from a taser pistol.

_Doreen Green: Christian Davis was trained by Captain America alongside with Rayshaun, aka, Patriot. But in the event of Ghost-Spider called a high-level threat criminal, Shield created the Spider-Slayer program. Chris stood first as their only volunteer, dropping the potential mantel to carry the shield and hands it to Rayshaun._

_Kamala Khan: But the program isn't fully like Ghost-Spider's spider-sense, he instead has heightened sight and extreme hearing to see and ear for about three miles. Reflexes, and claws and talons to crawl like a one._

_Doreen Green: The gross part is his spider webs are actually organic and in his forearms. EW! I can't believe those actually touched me._

Wolf-Spider grappling against Venom and Ghost Spider at the same time, having the mechanical arms to grab the latter's wrist to pin her to a wall as he jumps to kick away the black-suited spider away.

"Oh, I'm going to rip you to pieces!" Venom shouted as he starts to charge in. Unable to predict the elbows of the shield spider to form two-bladed spikes as they turn into red and orange… a duck and slash made Venom cringe and groan, holding his side... heated blades… "Uh oh."

_Doreen Green: As a Spider-Slayer, he is prepared to deal with Spider-like foes. As each encounter tangling Venom and Ghost-Spider helps him prepare for the next fight. He's loaded with tech for extreme shock and awe. Kamala, you want to take this one._

_Kamala Khan: Flashbangs, Smoke grenades, Taser Guns enough to put down a huge rhino, mechanical spider legs, light, and sonic dampeners, elbow blades which heat to high temperatures, even a back-up web shooter._

_Doreen Green: But underneath all that edgy, black and red exterior kevlar body armor, he's actually a nice guy._

"I'm not arresting you," Wolf-Spider said as he pinned Ghost-Spider to a wall with his mechanical limbed claws on her wrists. "I'm trying to take you to a quiet place to talk."

"You have a way to show it." Ghost-Spider flip kicks him and jumps higher from the wall. "And I have a boyfriend you know."

"Ow, do I look like a person to woo someone in this situation." he gestures to himself. "I'm a gentleman."

"From the way, you were doing, duh!"

"You have web shooters in your wrist, every time I ask you, you would just keep firing at me."

"Well, you keep trying to catch me."

"I can't say _Ghost-Spider, we need to talk in front of the police and public!_"

_Kamala Khan: ...I can't help but think that those two are siblings sometimes._

_Doreen Green: Must be a spider-thing. Anyway, in the end, they now work side by side as team Web-Warriors of the Secret Warriors._

_Christian Davis: what are you girls doing?_

_Doreen Green: OH…. Uh… nothing… _

_Christian Davis: Wait a minute, is that my file! That's highly classified information!_

_Kamala Khan: Uh… that's all the time we have readers, gotta go! *runs away*_

_Christian Davis: KAMALA!_

-0-0-0-0-

It is a lovely night in New York, the songs are singing, the streets crowded with cars and people, the lights a bright… ah… peace and sereni-.

BOOM!

Oh, come on. Guess I forgot to tell that there are superpowered people here too.

Upon the upper buildings, a girl in a tight white and black suit with a hood shot string of web from her wrist-mounted web-shooters. Below her on the streets are police cars after her. "Oh, come on, can't you guys just stop for a donut, you just missed three stands!" she sprung another web to swing away.

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE BEHIND BARS OF JUSTICE GHOST SPIDER!" The police officer shouted from the speaker as he has his head out of the car.

"Seriously, officer sticking out of his head with a megaphone is dangerous!" Ghost spider said as she continued swinging away from the fuzz. "Oh, I'm going to be so~ late."

Then coming in is another web-swinging person but it's a male and he is wearing a black jumpsuit and red menacing linings that formed a spider on the chest and linings on the mask. A web shot out of his wrist, swinging down and after the White suited spider.

Spider-Sense!

Ghost-Spider turned her head, but too late as she was tackled mid-air. The two tangled but dispersed and landed on a solid window building. Unlike her hands sticking on the fingertips and the balls of her feet, his are clawed to the surface of the wall as well as mechanical arms and legs sprouted out of his shoulders and waist. On his left shoulder pad of his Kevlar armor is an eagle symbol. Shield.

"Wolf-Spider? Seriously." Her eyes rolled as she met her arch-nemesis for the past three months. "Could you just stop stalking me, I have a boyfriend if you must know."

"There is no escaping now Ghost-spider! I'm taking you in for questioning!" He then slams his feet onto her side to make her fly onto a nearby rooftop.

She rolled on the ground but got on her feet, then wolf-spider lanes in front of her and start to walk to her as she backs away. "Come on, a guy like you, don't you have a girlfriend to snuggle on the couch?"

"I do, but she's busy, so we have all the time for out to answer some questions of mine." The talons of his fingers and toes retracted. "Now, are you willing to come quietly to talk?"

Ghost spider is backing to the edge of the roof and thinking of her escape. "Sorry, buddy, not what I'm this close, plus I'm running late so…" she the jump off the edge giving a special salute. "Catch a later!" She falls off the roof and start swinging again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wolf spider runs off the edge and jumps after her as he started swinging as well.

-0-0-Meanwhile-0-0-

Walking through a park is a teen with a muscular lean build, he has black hair with a white mark on his bang and blue eyes, he is wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants and shoes. He looks around as he is looking for some then he pulled out his phone to check the time. "Huh, I wonder where Gwen is? She is running late." He continued to wait for Gwen and walking around the park when he felt hungry. "Ophe, feeling hungry already, I wonder where I can find some chocolate?"

Then oozing out of his shoulder is a black goo and it formed a monstrous face with white eyes and sharp teeth. **"Should we get chocolate milk?"**

"Sure." Then his phone buzzed in his pocket, the teen pulled out his phone and pressed a notification app.

_"We got confirmation, Ghost-Spider had just entered 5th Avenue,"_ said communication from an officer had called. Beat and the new voice heard over. _"Update, Shield Agent Wolf-Spider is in pursuit."_

"Guess we should take a detour on that chocolate bar along the way." Beat said as he starts running and the ooze starts to cover his body to pure black bulking body and white eyes and sharp teeth. "ITS VENOM TIME!"

-0-0-0-0-

Wolf-Spider finally caught Ghost-Spider in hand, grappled one another in the air as they fall… only to feel another force to direct from the streets and into a glass business building The spiders and the new foe is player had rolled on the floor. Wolf-Spider got on his hands and feet, the mechanical arms clawed the floor to a halt his momentum.

The Shield Agent squints his eyes seeing the black oozed muscular figure, standing between Ghost-Spider and him. "Venom," he growls as his fingers flickered to show claws are formed. "Stop getting in my way.

"And you should stop getting in Ghost-Spider's and mine." Venom said in a monstrous voice. "Rather just leave us alone, or we just doing this?"

"Not until I bring her in… or rather." he took his fighting stance as the mechanical spider limbs pose as well. "I could try taking the two of you."

"Never the easy way." Ghost-Spider rolls her eyes.

Wolf-Spider took the first initiate, throwing a smoke grenade to the ground the blind the duo spiders. Venom looked left and right… he's gone. Three months of fighting this guy as his tactics are sneak attac-Spider-Sense!

Ghost-Spider and Venom leaned away from a flying knife… seeing it beep like a detonator as it exploded in a bright flare to blind them temporarily.

Venom groaned and covered his eyes, always hated that tactic nearly every time. "GAH! Oh, your gonna get-" A swift uppercut was made to stumble the muscular oozed spider, then his attention to Ghost-Spider, attempting to grab and punch her as the latter blocks each strike.

The ally of the white spider sees his friend got her leg swept by the mechanical limb, grabbing her by the ankle to pin her down to a desk. "We said, Leave her alone!" he lunges at Wolf-Spider.

The high tech spider turns to see the giant, not reacting fast enough to be grabbed. Tossing him aside but a web strung to his wrist. Venom then grabs the web and start swinging the wolf spider. "round and round to, GO!" He then threw him at a wall, but he shot two webs on each wall and was ready to fire himself.

"SLING-SHOT!" Wolf-Spider returns the favor, spinning with a raised leg to deliver a Spider style ax kick. Venom's upper body was soon crashed down to the floor, as the Shield agent stomps his body down and leap towards his target.

"Come on, Spider to Spider!" Ghost-Spider shouted, only to duck and dodge a palm strike from her pursuiter. "Can't we just talk this out!" Luckily the talons were sheathed as his tactics were to capture instead for the kill.

"What do you think I'm doing!" The attacker's earing picked up from behind, grabbed by his leg and was raised in the air.

"Uh, chasing after her and throw the first hit?" The black goo being said to the upside-down hunter spider. "If you're going to talk, then don't throw the gauntlet."

"I have my orders, and I'm looking for some... shocking… answers." he quickly drew a gun from his waist holster, firing a taser line at Venom. The said holder of Wolf-Spider cringes in pain by a large amount of electricity, forced to let go and was kicked away.

Venom grabbed the lines and took them out of his body, looking at Wolf-Spider as he eyes his friend, and back at him. "Grah, Well then, if you want to play the Spider-Man game…" Venom then morph his entire body to normal sight and looked like Spider-Man. "Then we'll play it."

"... Have to say, you look better and aerodynamic in that?" Wolf-Spider quipped at the new appearance. "Who's your designer, Galbochi? Mine's from Edna Moe."

He did not answer and start the charge and start to jump around the walls and slam his feet o to his face, then he kept moving and jumping and bouncing off of the wolf spider as he starts to go faster to a point he was a black blur.

As they parried blows, Venom found an opening and grabbed the chest Kevlar armor, a punch to his face with enough force to rip it away. "Nice suit, I'll send you a bill." the ooze liquified the very piece of Kevlar armor as his entire body morph into armor, making his own. "And the currency is a pain!" Wolf-Spider growls as his exposed body shows the harness of the mechanical arms, but grabbed a grenade and threw it to cause a large flash and sound. "GAH! ALWAYS THE FLASH BANGS! COME ON!" The sound was high frequency, was enough to distort the symbiote slightly.

Wolf-Spider's elbows popped out two blades, each emitting an orange-red glow and slashed the side of Venom. Hearing a roar of agony as he skids a distance.

"Venom!" Ghost Spider runs to her friend, looking at the damage as the symbiote is trying to mend the slash wounds, looking at Wolf-Spider's new weapons… heated blades.

"You have upgrades," he said and took a Mai Thai stance. "So did I."

Venom stands up and holds his side to ease the pain a little, then he went to his style of Mai Thai stance. "You're now in my domain of martial arts little spider."

The mechanical spider cracks his fingers as he loosens his digits. "Let's see who's better."

"AGENT WOLF-SPIDER! DISENGAGE!" shouted from the communicator as it is enough for everyone to hear from his wrist. "PRIORITY ALPH!"

"What?"

"Huh?/Say Wha?"

The heat-blades disengage, having the Shield agent look down to his wrist communicator. "Director Hill, I have Ghos-."

"An Inhuman has been spotted in West Avenue, he's leaving fire and destruction and people are getting hurt."

Venom turns to Ghost-Spider and she nodded. "Let's go!" they jump up and swings away.

"... Yes, Ma'am…"

-0-0-0-

"SON OF A-GAH-MOTHA-HUBBA!" A tall muscular teen bit down on a rag as his side is treated by a blond-haired girl with purposely dyed pink highlights. "OW! I thought this is going to be an easy night, GAH~!"

They are in an apartment above a music store called Tanaka Studios, the entire complex is owned by a large number of family members, the Studio the prime pride and joy as others have their own occupation.

"He's getting smarter Beat." The girl said in worry as she puts away the first-aid after bandaging him up. "If this keeps up, we'll definitely be captured the next time we come across with him."

"I know Gwen," he then put on his shirt back on. "That girl is still out here and we're always been followed by the law or shield."

"Luckily he didn't hit any vital points." Venom growled in his oozed state as he enjoys his chocolate milk bar. "But we got a pesky Spider-Wannabe to deal with," he growls and swallows a Twix bar. "He's just in the way."

"I know guys," Gwen said as she sits on his couch. "But what am I going to do when everyone in the city thinks your a bad guy."

"Aren't you the bad girl too?"

"Either way, eventually we will take that woman to justice, for Kevin's sake." Beat then joins her on the couch and sits with her as Gwen leans into her boyfriend's chest. "I'm just so tired."

"Me too Gwen, me too." He then gives her head a kiss as they stayed together for the night.

-0-0-0-

The mechanical spider swings in and lands on one of Central's Jumbo Screens and looks around. This is Agent Wolf-Spider to Shield…" he nurses his side as his free hand is on his right ear for the com-link. "Ghost-Spider has escaped… again… it has been confirmed, Venom and Ghost-Spider are linked as allies." he said and turns to see damage control is made. "The Inhuman has escaped as well, but what's left behind are traces of a struggle, your orders?"

"You've done enough, head back home, we'll take it from here."

"Yes, Director Hill." Wolf-Spider nodded, he shoots a web up in a building and stings away. After a few swings and leaps around the city he slips through the window and lands on the floor of his apartment, he takes out his mask to show his face. He had shaggy short cut black hair with brown eyes as well as light tan skin. The wearer sighs as he removes his Kevlar armor, then the harness which disconnects from the front buckle as a port from his spine separates and stored the items in a secret compartment of his closet.

"Daisy…" He groans as he shuffles himself out of the bedroom, wearing a white t-shirt and sport shorts as it hugged a six-pack muscular frame… even of his short size, he is well built to wear heavy items and metal. "I'm home…"

Looking behind the couch is a teenage girl with black hair with purple highlights and brown eyes, she is wearing one of his t-shirts and has nothing on her waist. The named girl Daisy was reading her book, looking up to see her smile as if she knew who he is. "Welcome Chris, how's your night?" no response as the boy sat next to her, dropping down for his head to rest on her lap. "Let me guess, she got away again?"

"... Yeah…" The Wolf-Spider, now Chris, sighs, and snuggles to her leg. "I just need to get her an isolated place… is that too much to ask?"

"Well, what do you expect? Come quietly?" Daisy said as she brushes his hair with her hand. "She is a fugitive after all."

"Tried the hard way, Venom keeps getting in the way." The Spider boy sighed in exhaustion. "Enough of work… I'm sorry for being late again."

"It's okay," she then pulls Chris up as she lay down on the couch next to him. "At least your home."

"No…" Daisy raises her brow for her boyfriend to speak. "Home is where the heart is." having the strength to look at her, both stare at each other with mesmerization. Just them… all alone.

She smiled at him then gives him a kiss as she is holding his head knowing he is too tired. They broke the kiss and look at each other. "Let's just get some sleep Chris, you'll feel better in the morning." Nodding then they start sleeping on the couch for two reasons, Chris is exhausted and Daisy is too lazy to even care about what they are sleeping on.

-0-0-0-0-

**_Well, that's all for this chapter, remember, creativity is an endless pool of possibilities!_**


End file.
